fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakata Kintoki (Rider)
This article is for Sakata Kintoki. For the 5 , see Sakata Kintoki. Sakata Kintoki (Rider) was an event reward from the Onigashima Event and the Onigashima Event Re-run. Active Skills Thousand Mile Sprint A= |-| Animal Dialogue C= |-| Natural Body A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= |-| Video= Ascension |21 = |31 = |41 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '190cm ・ 88kg '''Series :'Fate/Grand Order '''Source: '''Historical Fact '''Country of Origin: '''Japan '''Alignment: '''Lawful・Good '''Gender: '''Male As a result of an ambiguous interpretation of the term ｢Rider｣, he is equipped with an original design of Rider Belt. A humorous leather jacket. A neat hairstyle. And a cool buckle shining on his waist. The lightning Rider that does not have a single sign of Japanese-style, Mr. Golden, Sakata Kintoki, makes an entrance here! ｢You'll ride tandem with me? Then fasten your helmet and suit's zipper tight, okay? For I'll grab a hold of your heart faster than thunder can fall!｣ '''Golden Drive ・ Good Night - Yoroshiku ・ Golden Dash Rank: B Type: Anti-Army A charge attack by means of the Golden Bear, which changed into its super high-speed charge form. Bear's tire is the transformed hand drum of the thunder god, and power rises with each revolution. A summoning in which his disposition as the child of a thunder god has been emphasized, but because his aspect as the child of a mountain witch has also been emphasized, there is a possibility that he has turned into a more ｢Dangerous Man｣ than when a Berserker as a result. He got caught up in the mood by driving a monster machine-- one could also hold such viewpoint. To endeavor in righteousness and crush evilness! A special attack at those of rotten character! However, that also is only if he feels like it. At times, he forgets about any and all troubles and drives his favorite machine like the wind. ─── ───or rather, it is the world's ruthlessness for a wholesale store to not sell wholesale. Only individuals who share a deep fate with Kintoki - such as Minamoto no Yorimitsu (who was like a mother or older sister that delivered him unconditional love), Shuten Douji (who once fought him to the death while being charmed by each other) and Ibaraki Douji (who bared fangs at him due her excessive feelings for Shuten) - rush on him. Still, it is not like Kintoki dislikes them entirely. Both Raiko and Shuten are fellows whom he tied deep bonds and feelings with each other once; without a doubt, existences who occupy a large portion of his heart. He simply is not very good at taking a hold of a sense of distance now that they have manifested in this world. In midst of all that, the existence of the Master who faces him as if the past didn't matter and eagerly says ｢For now, let's clear our heads completely and drive around in this (Bear)!｣ will probably become a source of ease for Kintoki. Don't forget to properly put on your helmet. Trivia *Yoroshiku (with 4 kanji letters that does not relate to Yoroshiku itself but has the pronunciation as Yoroshiku) is a term used by Yankee Bikers in Japan. Images Kintoki1-3.png|Stage 1-3 Kintoki4.png|Stage4 Kintokiaf.png|Aprilfool KintokiRider Sprite1-3.png|Sprite Kinriderbike.png|Bike Sprite Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant Category:Free Servants